Total Destruction: The Video Game
James has gone missing. There was a monster attack on New York City. A bunch of robots have been seen, destroying thirteen of the world's major cities. Gameplay Total Destruction allows you to control Ben Tennyson, around thirteen different locations with his many aliens, old and new in 3D graphics. You can use Quick Switch, to quickly change aliens to help with the situation at hand. Be careful though, James might appear and attack you from out of nowhere. Plot Ben and the gang have to save the Earth from total destruction. Levels Opening The scene takes place in New York, showing everyday life. The main focus is showing two women having a conversation. Suddenly the ground begins to rumble. A roar is heard. The screen focuses on a monster smashing against buildings. A bunch of R.E.D.s is behind the monster blasting the buildings with lasers. (Elsewhere) Ben Tennyson as Humongousaur is destroying an army of robots. Ben back to his human form, the Omnitrix beeps and Ben transforms into Jetray. Jetray lands in the middle of a battle. Level 1: Tokyo Menace ﻿Ben, Gwen, and Kevin investigate the attack on New York City. Ben get's an call from Jimmy, asking Ben to watch a video clip from the attack he found online, reveling James was behind the attack. Jimmy also reports of an attack on Tokyo, Japan, lead by Rojo. After making their way to Rojo. She is equipped with new alien technology and proves a more powerful threat than originally thought. After she is defeated, and questioned, she is mysteriously teleported away. Kevin suggested they go back to Bellwood to figure out what was going. (In space) Psyphon is standing over the defeated Rojo. Rojo says that her mission was success, and as promised, Psyphon let her keep her new toys. James walks out of the shadow, with Hex. Psyphon says Mr. Hex, you may commence phase two. Hex smiles and is teleported away. Psyphon walks over to James and orders him to follow him to another room. Level 2: Magic in Paris After talking to Jimmy, about James's disappearance. Jimmy get's an e-mail from a friend about a magician in France. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin leave to deal with Hex. Psyphon takes James to a capsule. Inside the capsule was a severely injured Vilgax. Psyphon informed Vilgax everything is going according to plans. Vilgax shouts weakly, "I won't "that" pitiful planet to feel my pain," and he took a breath. In Paris, Hex was attacking the buildings around the Eiffel Tower. Jetray knocks him off. On the ground, Hex summons his new rock minions to deal with Gwen and Kevin. Ben eventually defeats him. The plumbers arrive and take Hex to prison. (On Vilgax's ship) Psyphon keys on a device, a machine opens up, and a new Kraab steps out. Kraab says much better. Psyphon asks if he is felling better and his response was better than ever. Psyphon gives the new Kraab his first mission. Psyphon and James leave on a ship on their own. Level 3: Kraaby in London Answering a distress call from the UK, Ben is sent down to investigate. Kraab is shown attacking Big Ben, when Ben as Humongousaur. (Elsewhere) James is attacking the plumber's jail in the Null Void. James destroys a cell and is instantly attacked by Aggregor. His spear electrocutes James. Psyphon walks in and says "enough," Aggregor stops and James is lying on the ground. Aggregor says "Psyphon, what is he doing here?" Psyphon orders James to stand up. Aggregor electrocutes James again. Aggregor threatens to kill him, but Psyphon sways him not to. (Back on earth) Ben immobilizes Kraab. Kraab gives out information on James. Ben was about to smash him, but Kraab is instantly teleported away. (On Kevin's ship) Gwen asks if he learned anything. Ben slams the wall and says, "It's true." Level 4: My Personal Stalker Gwen asks why James is doing this when they were attacked. Kevin makes a crash landing in L.A. Kevin questions if Will Harangue is back to his old schemes. The Stalker is proven much more of a threat. Kevin and cuts of the Stalker's legs and Ben as Humongousaur smashes it. The paparazzi swarm around the Stalker. The Stalker starts up again and scares the paparazzi away. Kevin smacks it, stopping it for good. The Stalker's monitor turns on. Psyphon is on the screen. Psyphon gives a warning to Ben 10, that his greatest enemy is closer than he thinks. He laughs and Kevin smashes the monitor. Gwen and Ben yell at him. Level 5: The Doctor is in (At the plumber's HQ) Ben and Kevin are talking to Max about James. They get a message from the plumber kids. Manny reports they needed help in New York. They were destroying the R.E.D.s, when Dr. Victor attacked. Ben and Kevin fly there. Dr. Victor was electrocuting Helen when Kevin smashed him into Fourarms. Fourarms squeezed Dr. Victor. Dr. Victor began to shock him, and Kevin began to punch him. Ben slammed Dr. Victor in the ground. Ben picked him up and demanded to know information about James. Dr. Victor says, "He's Vilgax's now," Ben punches Dr. Victor unconscious. Kevin told Ben to calm down. Dr. Victor is sent to the Null Void. Level 6: Animals Rome Free Various animals are attacking Rome. Ben arrives on the scene as Jetray. Dr. Animo's plan is to revert the animals back into their original forms. Ben is trying to stop him, but he has to go through his gorilla army. (Elsewhere) Gwen and Kevin are fighting the remains of the R.E.D.s in New York, when James appeared. Ben as Fourarms defeats the Gorillas and walks towards Dr. Animo. Dr. Animo says, "You're too late Tennyson." Ben says, "Am I", Dr. Animo looked at the machine and it is working fine, Ben as NRG destroys the machine. Dr. Animo is sent back to the Null Void and the animals returned to their zoos. Ben gets a call from Kevin. Ben arrives at the scene. Gwen and Kevin were both injured. (At Plumbers HQ) Gwen says to Ben that James is under control. (On Vilgax's ship) The earth is being scanned. Level 7: Babies in Berlin (On Vilgax's ship) Vilgax tells Psyphon to send out more drones. Vilgax sends Psyphon and James out to tie up some "loose ends." Meanwhile, Ben is fighting Vilgax`s drones as Echo Echo while Gwen is communicating with him. Gwen tells Ben sees James and Psyphon on a building. Ben changes to NRG to melt a light pole to fall on them. They escape, anyway. Ben goes through Berlin encountering many obstacles such as; drones, walls, flaming buildings, and cats with rabies (homage for "Fred"). Ben finally catches up to them. When Psyphon spots Ben, he and James run into a cave. (Which just happens to be Vulkanus`s lair.) They sneak past Vulkanus in hopes he with get rid of Ben when he comes after. Vulkanus (without his suit) sees Ben and says he wants revenge on him for ruining his life. Ben easily beats him as Heatblast. Vulkanus then jumps in his suit for Round 2. After a long battle, Ben wins and escapes. But, Psyphon, James, and their drones are long gone, still scanning the Earth! Level 8: Forever King of Russia The scanning of Earth continues in Russia. Vilgax is happy as ever, thinking Ben was destroyed by Vulkanus. Although, he might as well be without Gwen or Kevin. Kevin, Gwen, and Max are waiting for Ben to return. Max brings up a screen, showing a Forever army in Russia. Gwen and Kevin were already at Russia, before Ben arrives. (On Vilgax's ship) Psyphon tells Vilgax that Ben Tennyson is alive and Vilgax is not pleased. James is sitting on Vilgax's throne. Psyphon tells Vilgax that the Forever Knights are currently in battle with Ben. Vilgax orders Psyphon to send droids to assist the knights. Ben makes his way to the Forever King and easily dispatches his right-hand men. The Forever King's throne becomes a battle armor suit. Ben transforms into Fourarms and is out numbered by the R.E.D.s and the Forever King. A sudden appearance by Darkstar allows Ben to rip appart the Forever King's battle suit. Shortly after the knights are defeated, they vanished. Darkstar vanishes as well. Level 9: Energy Vampire Vacations In Taiwan Shorly after returnig home, Ben notices something missing from James' bed room. Sandra tells Ben that James came by a took his sword. Ben heads to the plumber's HQ. Gwen and Kevin meets Ben on his way to HQ. After meeting Darkstar in Russia, Jimmy sends Gwen a video footage of a zombie invasion, leeded by Darkstar. Darkstar is asborbing numerous people in Taiwan to cure himself. Kevin's ship landeds in a open area. Darkstars army marchs forward to Kevin's ship and Darkstar's power exceding all of his wild dreams. Gwen is told to stay behind Kevin as he and Ben takes on Darkstar. Gwen is left to stall the army. Darkstar is proven to overpower Swampfire and Kevin, Ben transforms into Ultimate Swampfire and Darkstar is still a threat, when Ben and Kevin manages to distract him long enough to allow Gwen to preform an energy draining spell to weaken Darkstar and release his army. In his weaken state, Darkstar attempts to escape, but is knocked unconscious by Kevin. Ben, is quickly informed by Max, that Overlord has tacken over Beijing, but Max tells Ben to go stop a breakout in the Null Void. Level 10: Beijing, Meet Overlord With Ben stopping the Null Void breakout, Gwen, Kevin, and the plumber kids deal with Captain Nemisis, now Overlord. Ben arrives and he is greeted by a few technical plumbers and numerous prisoners. Ben trasnformers into Terraspin and blows numerous, but not all back into the Null Void, he switches to Big Chill and frezzes over the exit, holding temporaly. Four Arms takes out the escaped criminals and the rest of the Null Void under control. Back in Beijing, Overlord was giving everyone a hard time. Overlord's suit was beginning to malfunction, causing its power to overload. When Ben arrives, Overlord was out of control, trying to take his revenge, only to lead his own demise. As Overlord is taking away, news breaks out of a alien in Mexico City. Like everywhere else in the city, R.E.D.s neede to be destroyed before they could move on. (In space) Psyphon had James dealing with Argit. Kevin is talking to Argit, when James arrives. Kevin is taking aside by a blast by James. James captures Argit in a shield and takes him away. Level 11: Pressure's Hotter Than Jalapenos In Mexico Ssserpent and his army of R.E.D.s was tearing up the city. Ssserpent was frightened when Humongousaur appeared. (In Space) Psyphon was reading Argit's mind, Vilgax gave James on orders to aid Ssserpent with a chip. (Back in Mexico City) Ben had his time trying to catch the slippery serpent. (Elsewhere) James is walking down town when, three children being asking him questions. James stops to answer their questions. When Kevin is thrown into a building catching James' attention. James was ordered not to interfer, just deliver the chip. Ssserpent runs behind James as Ben as Spider-Monkey. James' head band glows and blasts Ben away as he tries to talk to him. James gives Ssserpent the chip and is teleported. The chip summons R.E.D.s to fuse with Ssserpent. With the new Ssserpent, Gwen and Kevin joins Ben and takes down Ssserpent. Max contacts Ben that another attack is lead by Sunder is in Australia. Level 12: Bounty Hunter Attacks, Mate! (In Space) Psyphon is getting a final order by Vilgax to finish the assult. (Back in Australia) Sunder is destroying buildings as fast as he can. Ben gives a speech on how short this will be in an accent. He also asks Kevin was it good, Kevin remarks "no." Gwen knocks Sunder off his hoverboard. (Out in Space) Psyphon scans the earth for a final time. Vilgax says he is please and he can't wait to be healed. (Back in Australia) Ben is tossing Sunder in the Plumber ship and the Ultimatrix recieves a message from Psyphon. Pysphon tells Ben to watch the news tonight. (In Space) Vilgax tells Psyphon that somebody wearing a watch will die. Final Level: Brother vs. Brother As Ben, Gwen, and Kevin watches the news,Will Harangue is trying to ruin James' credabilty, when an explosion occurs behind the camera. Psyphon, R.E.D.s and James break in to inform Ben, that the day has come to meet his end. James knocks out the guards, and Will Harangue tries to escape, but James throws him on the desk. James grins and seals him in mana. James pulls out his sword and nearly cuts his shield in two, scaring the living out of Will Harangue. Psyphon gives Ben the location. (At the location) James is sitiing on a boulder. Gwen tries to talk to James but is locked in an energy battle. Kevin and Ben watch and Psyphon appears and makes James put in more effort. The grass around James begin to die and he over powers Gwen. Kevin absorbs a rock and charges at James. James ducks and throws Kevin over his back. Ben was running behind James and punches him in the face. James grabs hold of Ben's hand a throws him over his shoulder and Gwen knocks him down with her mana. James jumps up and throw a energy ball and Kevin throws it back. James punches Kevin and breaks his armor, Ben transforms into Fourarms grabbed James and tells him to fight Psyphon's control. James breaks free and transforms into Fourarms and punches him back. They switch to Humongousaur and evolves. Ultimate vs. Super Humongousaur duke it out, and it ends with their watches out of power. Ben tries to karate kick Ben, but James punches him. Kevin and Gwen double team James, but he absorbs enough energy and sends them flying. James is out of breath and he and Ben fight hand-to-hand. James knees Ben in the stomach. James put his hands on Ben's back and unleashes his reserves of energy. As James is about to finish off Ben, when the plumber kids and Max arrive. James is distracted with the kids and Ben as Swampfire captures him in vines. Max tries to remove the head band but is knocked down by James' mana. James breaks free and attacks the kids, Ben, Gwen, Max, and Kevin. Ben as Spider-Monkey, knocks James' unconscious. Max points a laser at Psyphon and he tells Max to turn around. James grabs Max by his plumber belt and throws him. Psyphon orders James to win. He puts more and more energy into James, causing his head band to explode. Ben runs up to James and he notices James is out of control. James creates a crater out of his mana and blows everyone away. James walks over to Psyphon and put his hand in his face. James utters the words "bye," but Psyphon teleports himself back to Vilgax's ship. Kevin morphs his hand into a sword. James creates a mana sword and they fight. Ben and Max aids Kevin, while Gwen attempts to drain James. A spell she has been trying to perfect, when James absorbs to much energy. Kevin grabs a hold of James. Gwen slowly drains James as he fights Kevin. Ending Kevin let's go of James who is exausted. James apologizes. for his actions. Max tells him and the rest that the world would recover from Vilgax's attack. (In space) Vilgax yells at Psyphon for failing him once again, with Ben and James, however he is pleased with the destruction. (Back on Earth) A minor Forever Knight problem arrives and Ben and James head off stop the knights. Characters Playable *Ben Tennyson Aliens *Four Arms *Heatblast *Swampfire *Big Chill *Humungousaur *Spidermonkey *Jetray *Echo Echo *NRG *Water Hazard *Terraspin *AmpFibian *Armodrillo Ultimates *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Swampfire Villains Common Enemies *﻿R.E.D. Droid *R.E.D. Melee *R.E.D. Driller *R.E.D. Submarine *R.E.D. Elite *R.E.D. Giant *Pickaxe Aliens *Forever Knights *Forever Knights Elite *Gorillas *Rock minions *Vilgax's Droids *Vilgax's Elite Droids Bosses *Rojo *Hex *Kraab *The Stalker *Dr. Victor *Dr. Animo *Vulkanus *Forever King *Michael Star *Overlord *Ssserpent *Sunder *James Tennyson Non-Playable Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Will Harangue *Jimmy Jones *Plumber Kids *Max Tennyson *James Tennyson *Argit Non-Playable Aliens *X-Ray *Devistator *Sol Characters seen or mentioned *﻿Vilgax *Aggregor *Albedo Locations *﻿Tokyo, Japan *Paris, France *London, UK *Los Angeles, USA *New York, USA (Ruins) *Rome, Italy *Berlin, Germany *Moscow, Russia *Taipei, Taiwan *Beijing, China *Mexico City, Mexico *Sydney, Australia *San Diego, USA Quotes *Ben and Gwen are walking around in New York, Kevin yells out, "Over here," Ben ang Gwen ran over to him. Kevin held up a video recorder, and pressed play. The camera showed the sky shcking and then a loud roar is heard and people is heard screaming and running. The camera man drops the camera and it falls and cracks the lense. Shortly, Devistator is seen knocking down buildings. The camera shuts off. Ben said, "That can't be James, his eyes are red." Gwen said, "I hope your right." *James grabs Will Harangue by his jackst and tosses him on the news desk. He stands up and is incased in a mana shield. James turns and faces him and pulls out his sword. Will says "I'm sorry for all the insults and... please don't." James slashes and only barely penetrates his shield. He pulls his sword free and puts in back and laughs and his follows Psyphon out. Wll's shield disappears and he faints. Trivia *﻿This game is canon to the series. *This will give hints or returns such as Vilgax, Aggregor, and Albedo. *Takes place between Part II and Part III. *The beginning of opening is an allusion of the opening from Godzilla video games and the ending part is an allusion to the opennig from Dragon Ball video games. *James and Psyphon are an allusion to Broly and his father from Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan. *James is shown to speak spanish. Category:Video Games Category:10: The Series Category:Interactive Category:Games